guidelines to living with the hyperfoce
by JayNinjaOfLightning15
Summary: i am going to make some short stories on the little things. if anyone has any ideas please reveiw or pm me.my oc linda is in this.linda is a monkey!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi amigos! I am sooo sorry I have not updated on anything! Until further notice all uncompleted stories are on hold until I can think of some thing.**

**So please enjoy this little guidelines I've come up with and check out the poll to figure out whatever question I have in there.**

**ENJOY!**

**1.** if Otto suspiciously gives you something that looks like a sex toy push the button first. *Gibson learned the hard way. 'nuff said.*

**2. **Never spike Antauri's tea.* we all thought his computer brain was malfunctioning and Otto wouldn't stop bouncing off the walls with him. Literally. We fixed that problem :D. Antauri we just closed our doors and let him run out of energy.*

**3. **if Sprx tortures any of these three girls he has a death wish. *Nova, Jinmay, and me. We will hunt you down!*

**4. **Otto is not gay! Dammit. Sprx is gonna die for making him depressed and cry…. Basterd.

**5. **when you hear weird noises coming from someone's room don't walk in.* Gibson I was stretching in a leotard and Otto was trying to get a stubborn button unstuck. My bones popped and released the tension ok!*

**6. **birds aren't aloud in the robot! * poor Gibson hates birds AND bugs. Poor bird died of shock and broken ribs. We had rotisserie later on.*

**7. **locks are permitted on all doors now. *Sprx knock before you enter! Nova kicked his ass!*

**8. **Otto we're all gonna kill you. * " I ..got…a lot….of…cr-cookies!* I thought he was gonna say crabs!

**9. **there's a reason I'm on the team. Skeleton king has stopped his reign of terror because of me. Hey I tell it how I see it ok? * from what we heard I made him cry for weeks straight and really depressed. 'Nuff said.*

**10. **certain instruments are forbidden period. *do you REALLY wanna know?*

**11. **when you hear monkey screeches blame it on Otto, it bugs him. * "Otto where the hell are you?"*


	2. Chapter 2

I think I'm gonna do some short stories for some of these and maybe a little story on how Linda came to be.

12. Otto we love you but really? * Yay rabie time!*

13. For payback sprx I've given you the most hellous thing in the world. * Gibson tied to your tail!*

14. All girls on the robot hide when its 'that time of the month.'* the guys may be smarter than regular monkeys but those 'primal urges' still… um mess with their brains. Poor nova almost got raped. It was that time of the month for all three of us. At the same time!*

15. You can tell my favorite color is green. *poor Otto is missing some fur. :D*

16. The show icarly is banned! * you don't wanna know the horror I saw.*

17. The last mission we went on chiro told me to do a stealth thing and my reply was 'oh sure not like anyone's gonna see an orange monkey with cat green eyes!' everyone face palmed except Otto he laughed.* I make a funny! :D*

18. No powers when doing outside stuff! * antauri!*

19. Hey gibby I have a bird!* damn you to hell now I have a black eye!*

20. I'm pretty sure everyone except Otto questions my sanity. * I came home riding a giraffe! Otto wanted a ride.*

21. I found some kind of glorified roach thing eating some moldy crap on the robot ~I don't know **HOW** something like that was there.~ the first thing I thought was we need a cat. Instead I chased it into gibbys room and locked the door.*gibbys as good as any cat!*

22. don't give string to Otto period.*we have to amputate your tail! What? Nah, I was just kidding I wanted to see your face. I'm fucked up!*

23. Rubber bands are banned too.

24. When the team visited the kathorians I screamed "EVIL CAT PEOPLE!"

25. Sharp objects aren't aloud. * two words Sprx and girls.*

26. don't go into Gibson's lab and mix various chemicals together. *nuff said.*

27. I think I almost gave Gibson a heart attack. * I can be very cat like. I've even learned how to turn my eyes into cat ones! Mrrow:D*

28. I took a picture of the wall in front of sprx's room and taped it in front of his door. I added some hot pink paint and I was ready to go. The outcome. A pink sleepy sprx grumbling to the bathroom.

29. Otto needs one of those backpack leash things. * he disappears and comes back in trouble. WTF?*

30. Gibson was giving chiro some kind of science lesson and I just happened to walk in and listen. I kind of cross my eyes when I think. *…..grrrr….. What?*

I think that's enough of that. don't forget to review people!


End file.
